Just another day
by Amelia Doppler
Summary: FIRST CHAPTER DOES NOT INCLUDE TP CHARACTERS. REST OF CHAPTERS WILL. SUMMARY INSIDE.


This is a story about Will,Josh,Sophie, and Natalie after they graduate from college and highschool. What does the future behold? if you don't know who Will and Josh are, go to SophieSwag's profile and find Just Another Day in Highschool. Then, come back here. Im Natalie btw.

* * *

"Natalie! NaTaLiE!NATaLIE!**NATALIE! **Come on the boys are here" Sophie said.

"I'm coming! I'm coming! Here I come!" Natalie did a triple backflip off of the stair rail. She had a perfect landing.

Sophie was wearing a stunning aqua green dress with a shiny silver necklace with diamonds. She wore silver heels and big hoop earings. She let her hair fall down her back in a series of curls.

Natalie was wearing a blue dress with a shiny silver necklace with diamonds. She wore silver heels and big hoop earings. She let her hair fall down her back in a series of curls.

So, they were pretty much matching.

Will and Josh knocked on the door. Natalie ran up the stairs so that she could show Josh her backflip.

Sophie answered the door and let them inside.

"Joshy, watch this!" Natalie jumped onto the rail. Right when she leaped off, her Doberman Pinscher ( I have a miniature pinscher daschund mix ) knocked into the stair case because he was sleepy. Natalie was startled. Her first instinct was to tuck but she wasn't going to wimp out. Her rotation was OK. She should have tucked her head in but she failed. Her landing was bad. She landed on one foot and her ankle was sickled. She heard a sickening crunch and snap in her foot. She fainted but Josh caught her. Sophie helped carry her and they took her to the hospital. When she woke up, she saw a blue cast on her leg.

"Sophie, where's Josh?"

"He's outside with Will"

"Can you call him in here for me?"

"Sure girly."

"Josh, Swaggie #2 wants you."

"Alright then. See ya soon Will." Josh winked back at his friend. Sophie didn't seem to notice though.

" Sophie, we have been dating for a really long time and, well, will you marry me? " Will asked

Back in the room where Josh was, Natalie was in the same sitch, but with Josh.

"Joshy, a million times yes!" was all Natalie could say.

"Of course Will!"

* * *

"Sophie, what'cha looking at?" Will asked

"Nothing much, just going through the old scrapbook." Sophie said. "One of the best days of my life."

"Hmm. I thought finding out about your condition was the best day but never mind."

" It was but it seems difficult."

" You'll do great."

" Yeah right."

"I'm serious."

" Uh huh."

"Sophie!"

"Willy!

Sophie!"

"Willy!"

"Natalie!"

"Joshy!"

"What, no love for Joshy?"

Again, the two best friends ( Sophie and Natalie ) were in the same sitch.

"I have something to tell you!" they both said at the same time.

"You first" they again said at the same time.

"No you"

"Nat, you go first."

" No Sophie, this is your house, you go first."

" What does a house have to do with this?"

" I don't know."

"How about we say this at the same time.

1...2...3...

"I'm pregnant" they both said.

* * *

So, this is a little bit of a twist but who cares right! Now, in order for some reviews and stuff, Give it up for Pitbull and Marc Anthony singing Rain Over Me! And don't forget your chicken sandwich!

Natalie & Sophie: *have their hands full with chicken sandwiches.* " Did you want any?" Both take a bite into their sandwiches - om nom noms nom noms nommy nom om yom-

Josh: " did they always eat like that?"

Will: Nope.

[Marc Anthony]

Girl my body don't lie  
(Red One)  
I'm out of my mind  
Let it rain over me  
(Mr. Worldwide)  
I'm rising so high  
Out of my mind  
(Marc Anthony)  
So let it rain over me

Ay ay ay  
Ay ay ay  
Let it rain over me  
Ay ay ay  
Ay ay ay  
Let it rain over me

[Pitbull]

Always a new million  
Always a new vodka  
Forty is the new 30  
Baby you're a rockstar  
Dale veterana, que tu sabes  
Mas de la cuenta, no te hagas  
Teach me baby, or better yet,  
Freak me baby, yes, yes  
I'm freaky, baby, I'ma make sure that your peach feels peachy, baby  
No bullshit broads, I like my women sexy, classy, sassy  
Powerful yes, they love to get a little nasty, ow  
This ain't a game you'll see, you can put the blame on me  
Dale munequita abre ahi, and let it rain over me

[Marc Anthony]

Girl my body don't lie  
I'm out of my mind  
Let it rain over me  
I'm rising so high  
Out of my mind  
So let it rain over me

Ay ay ay  
Ay ay ay  
Let it rain over me  
Ay ay ay  
Ay ay ay  
Let it rain over me

[Pitbull]

Always a new million  
And always a new vodka  
Light is the new majority, ya tu sabe  
Next step la casa blanca  
No hay carro, nos vamos en balsa  
Mami you know the drill, they won't know what I got 'til they read the will  
I ain't tryin', I ain't trying to keep it real  
I'm trying to keep wealth and that's for real  
Pero mira que tu estas buena, y mira que tu estas dura  
Baby no me hables mas, y tiramelo mami chula  
No games you'll see, you can put the blame on me  
Dale munequita abre ahi, and let it rain over me

[Marc Anthony]

Girl my body don't lie  
I'm out of my mind  
Let it rain over me  
I'm rising so high  
Out of my mind  
So let it rain over me

Ay ay ay  
Ay ay ay  
Let it rain over me  
Ay ay ay  
Ay ay ay  
Let it rain over me

[Pitbull]

Mr. Worldwide, Marc Anthony, tu sabe  
I was playing with her, she was playing with me  
Next thing you know, we were playing with three  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh

I was playing with her, she was playing with me  
Next thing you know, we were playing with three  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Rain over me

Girl my body don't lie  
I'm out of my mind  
Let it rain over me  
I'm rising so high  
Out of my mind  
So let it rain over me (over me)

Ay ay ay  
Ay ay ay  
Let it rain over me (over me)  
Ay ay ay  
Ay ay ay  
Let it rain over me (Woo)

Ay ay ay  
Ay ay ay  
Let if rain over me  
Ay ay ay  
Ay ay ay  
Let it rain over me (Woo)


End file.
